Don't Charge Me For The Crime
by LilyAnneMarie
Summary: An unsuspecting Emmett is in for the shock of his life when he gets a call from Mike Newton. Based on the Jonas Brothers' "Don't Charge Me For The Crime".


**I do not own Twilight or "Don't Charge Me For The Crime". All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Mike had a determined look on his face as the verdict was close to being read. His chin was popped out and his jaw was clenched.

Rosalie and I sat in the back row, along with the rest of our family, with the exception of Nessie. Edward kept shooting me disapproving glances.

"What?" I snapped in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"It's your fault, Emmett," he informed me, "for even becoming friends with that dimwit in the first place!"

"It's not my fault," I shot back. "Isn't that right, Bella?"

Bella was quiet as she studied the floor.

"Dear, sweet sister," I tried again. "Please tell your husband it's not my fault."

"Well...," she said slowly.

"Alice?" I asked.

Alice ignored me and stared straight ahead.

"Jasper? Carlisle? Esme?"

They were all silent.

"Rosie?"

Rosalie turned to me, her eyes angered.

"Oh, shut up!" she hissed. "You could have put _all_ of us in danger!"

The jury came back from the back room and took their seats.

"Have you come to a unanimous decision?" the judge inquired.

"We have, your Honor," the foreman told him. "We the jury find the defendant, Michael Newton, guilty of all charges."

The judge gave Mike a disgusted look as if he were dragged out of a dumpster.

"Take him into custody," he told the bailiff.

As I watched the shiny silver handcuffs click into place around Mike's wrists, I wondered if there were something _I_ could have done that night only a few months ago...

* * *

It was a rainy-- shocker there-- Friday night. Bella wanted to visit Charlie, so the entire family was staying at our old house for the summer. We-- werewolves included-- moved to Alaska a few years ago, about a year after Nessie's birth, so it felt good to get back home.

Recently, I had been hanging out with Mike Newton-- who was now twenty-six. I felt bad for the guy. His wife, Jessica Stanley, frequently kicked him out of the house, his two-year-old daughter screams when he tries to hold her, and, let's face it, he's not the brightest crayon in the Crayola box. He was convinced I looked older from when we were in high school... little did he know about vampires.

Rosalie and I had the house to ourselves. The rest of the family was out hunting while Nessie was at Jake's. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.

As I stood in the family room, I felt two thin, long arms snake around my neck.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" my beautiful wife asked, her sweet breath wafting up my nose. A pair of smooth lips began to caress my neck.

I spun around to stare into her golden eyes, my arms wrapping around her neck.

"What?" I asked smoothly, though I already knew.

"Well...," she began. "We have the house _all_ to ourselves. No one will be able to hear--"

The phone began to chirp a shrill ring. We both groaned as we released our hold on each other.

"I'll grab it," she grumbled.

I sat back on the couch while she sauntered off to grab the phone. I heard a brief "Yeah, he's here" and then my name.

"Emmett!" she called in a loud voice, though I could hear her if she whispered. "Mike's on the phone for you!"

I got up and ran to the kitchen to grab the phone from her.

"Mike," I said in a cold voice. "It's nine at night, man. What do you want?"

"Look," he answered in a shaky voice. "I need you to get your Jeep and come pick me up." He rambled off an address that I pledged to memory in my vampire mind.

I was going to question it, but since I'd never heard him speak this way, I decided against it.

After hanging up, I told Rosalie I was going.

"Why?" she whined. "Why can't we leave him?"

I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against her lips.

She pulled away and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"Hurry back," she urged.

"I will," I promised.

I gathered my keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Nessie had left her new Jonas Brothers CD in the car. You think by now, at the age of 'seventeen', she would be over those boys. But, due to lack of music, not because I liked those sexy beasts, I popped in the CD and cranked it up all the way.

Mike wanted me to pick him up by First Financial Bank. I thought it was a weird place to go, but okay.

My car rolled up to Mike, who was waiting on the street in the cold rain. Next to him were three bags filled with... wait, was that... cash?

Before I had time to think about it, Mike opened the door and hopped in the car, throwing a pistol on the dashboard. He hid the bags of money by his feet.

"Let's go, man," he said, obviously trying to be cool.

"No way," I spat. "You tell me what that==" --I gestured to the paper-- "is first."

He leaned down and scooped up a wad of cash.

"See this paper, man?" he asked, holding it up for me to examined. "This is gonna be my ticket outta here."

"Mike, stop talking like that."

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that I involved you in this-- really, I am. But... you're the only friend I've got."

This news shocked me.

"What about Eric?" I asked. "Tyler?"

He snorted. "Like _they_ would help me. I knew you wouldn't bail, man."

My eyes widened as I looked from Mike to the pistol to the cash and back again. Then, I did the only thing I knew at the time.

Scream like a teenage girl at a--

At a Jonas Brothers concert.

Mike waved his hand to shush me.

"Shut up, man," he hissed. "Look, you gotta do this." His voice lowered. "You could live just like a king with all the things you'd ever need. All the dreams of every man! Imagine, Emmett! Imagine the possibilities!"

My eyes glazed over as I had a vision of myself sitting on a solid gold throne. My family members were my servants, and Edward was left to be the royal court jester. Ah, sweet, sweet life.

I saw flashing lights and heard Charlie on the blowhorn. I knew there was only a few seconds to make a decision.

_Without thinking, I slammed down on the gas. The car purred as it zipped forward into the street. Mike let out a whoop of happiness as the car reached its fullest potential. But then, something I wasn't planning on happened._

_The cops cut us off._

_A long line of cars blocked the street. I had no choice but to stop-- I refused to hurt any of them, for fear of what Bella might say._

_Two very bold cops ran up to our doors, ripped them open, pulled us out, and handcuffed us. I couldn't run, I couldn't pull away, I couldn't do anything that might expose us vampires._

_There goes Carlisle's reputation. Esme will be crushed to hear this about her son. I didn't really care about my brothers or sisters, but Rosalie would be so-- so--_

"Emmett!" I recognized Mike's voice as he broke me out of my stupor. I realized I just had a fantasy.

"Look, man, you in or not?"

I heard Charlie's voice from a few streets over and I remembered my daydream. There was no way I would ever, _ever _jeopardize my family... on purpose.

Plus, I could already have the dreams of every man. Super wealthy vampire, remember?

My head whipped in Mike's direction. Two words and two words only escaped my lips.

"Get out."

He glanced at me incredulously.

"What?"

"You heard me." I threw his pistol in the backseat and unlocked the doors. "I said to get out. Get the hell out, Mike. You know me well; I'm not going to jail, and do _not_ count on me to pay your bail."

Mike slowly opened the door and stepped out. There, on the cold, rainy street, he stood. Staring at me. Waiting. Waiting for me to say I was kidding as usual.

But I wasn't.

I slammed down on the gas and sped away before anyone could catch me. Only two things were on my mind as the rain smacked against my windshield: that the Jonas Brothers were psychic and that _no one_ would be able to charge me for the crime.

"_This is life in this world  
Some things go right  
Some things go wrong  
It's just how world can be  
People just want to be free  
Yeah…  
The verdict came in  
And it said I was guilty  
I looked at the judge  
"Hey America built me"  
Tried to get rich  
But they label me filthy  
Only God can judge me  
Touch me, feel me…_

_My friend calls me at 9 o'clock  
Says, "Get the car it's time to rock"  
Never heard him speak this way  
I grab the keys and hit the road  
It's all a flash but who would know  
How the story would unfold_

_Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place Wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place Wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime_

_My friend gets in the car with bags  
Filled to the top with loads of cash  
And throws his pistol on the dash  
Says, "I'm sorry for the crime  
That I've involved you in this time  
You're the only friend I've got"_

_So don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place Wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place Wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime_

_I start to freak and scream so loud  
Just like the females in the crowd  
That's when he gets in my head  
You could live just like a king  
With everything you'd ever need  
All the dream of every man_

_Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place Wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place Wrong time  
Don't charge me …_

_Siren sound and my heart poundin'  
I looked at my man as the cops surround him  
A teen on the scene with no objective  
The American dream can be so deceptive_

_Now I see the flashing lights  
There goes my future and my life  
Now I've got to do what's right  
I stop the car and throw the keys  
Out of the window sets me free  
I throw the pistol in the back  
I throw him out of the car  
I say, "You know me well  
I'm not going to jail  
I'm not paying your bail  
Believe me when I say"_

_Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place Wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place Wrong time  
Don't charge me…For the crime"_

**Author's Note: I was listening to the Jonas Brothers one day and this idea just kinda formed. It may be a bit jarbled-- I was watching the Notebook while writing this. Sorry! Anyways, this isn't meant to be offensive to JB fans. I'm not a huge fan, but I like their music.**

**Oh, and I know Mike probably wouldn't rob a bank... But I needed a character.**

**_Don't charge me for the crime Wrong place Wrong time Don't charge me for the crime Wrong place Wrong time Don't charge me…_ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


End file.
